comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Ackerson (Earth-5875)
Colonel James Ackerson was an officer of the UNSC Marine Corps and employed member of the Office of Naval Intelligence who served through the First Contact War. Ruthless, ambitious and almost entirely devoid of morals, Ackerson was the mastermind behind the SPARTAN-III Program, as well as the biggest and most formidable enemy of Dr. Catherine Halsey. A tactical genius, he survived three consecutive battles against the Covenant, and was thus contracted by ONI to ease its relationship with the Marine Corps. Biography Early life imagining the Key of Osanalan.]]Born on Cleveland, URNA, on Earth, James Ackerson was a fan of fantasy literature alongside his younger brother, Ruwan Ackerson - they mostly enjoyed the works of J. R. R. Tolkien, J. K. Rowling, and George R. R. Martin. They would create their own fictional fantasy universe, of which there was the fabled Key of Osanalan. After enlisting in the UNSC Marine Corps during the Secession, he trained in a Unified Combined Military Boot Camp at Cyrus 7 alongside Gael Twyker. SPARTAN-III Program .]] Two years after the activation of the SPARTAN-II Program by Dr. Catherine Halsey, Ackerson took notice to build a supersoldier project of his own design, which he dubbed the "SPARTAN-III Program". After gaining access to the DNA profiles of the SPARTAN-II candidates, observing the living clones used to replace the trainees, and later having their bodies retrieved to perform autopsies after their deaths, Ackerson drew many conclusions based on the successes and failures of the SPARTAN-IIs. Later, he abandoned the use of clone replacements in his program duo to the obvious ethical concerns over cloning, which he deemed one of the failures of Halsey's project once he presented his program to the Office of Naval Intelligence. In 2531, Ackerson proposed his SPARTAN-III Program to the senior brass of ONI, including Vice Admiral Margaret Paragonsky herself, aboard the [[UNSC Point of No Return (Earth-5875)|UNSC Point of No Return]]. They quickly approved the program, and Ackerson abandoned his role as a field officer to serving in a desk job. While at first upset by his role change, he grew to prefer the safety of working from an office rather than the battlefield. His next step was chosing SPARTAN-II Kurt-051, who had been assumed dead, to serve as his second-in-command and the commanding officer of the SPARTAN-IIIs. Following the decimation of Beta Company during Operation TORPEDO, Ackerson tried to have Tom-B292 to serve as his personal soldier after David-B312 was assigned to Noble Team. He attempted to persuade Admiral Paragonsky to reassign Tom to Camp Currahee so he would train Gamma Company alongside Lucy-B091. Making enemies With the training of Gamma Company, Ackerson focusing on performing political maneuvers to gain a seat in the UNSC Security Council and the Watershed Division within ONI. In the Security Council, Ackerson sperheaded numerous classified projects, including the development of the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I ADS. The nature of his projects competed with those of Dr. Halsey over funding and budget, leading to long-standing rivalry and nemesisship. He had his private Auton synthetic assistant, Araqiel, to serve as a sleeper agent on Halsey's science team to share classified information about the SPARTAN-II Program. Fall of Reach On August 29th, 2552, during the field test of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V with John-117 and the synthetic Cortana, Ackerson attempted to kill the SPARTAN-II and the synthetic, authorizing the use of Lotus anti-tank mines, three ODSTs armed with 30mm chain guns, and a bombing by a AV-19 SkyHawk, intending on disgracing the image of the SPARTAN-II Program and Halsey, as well as killing the most influential SPARTAN-II alive and the most advanced synthetic created. He failed, and the two were able to escape from all obstacles. The duo then wanted vengeance, and destroyed all of Ackerson's files after Cortana hacked his personal computer, sending his file to serve in the field, as well as sending most money from his bank account to a night club in Gilgamesh, and later send it for his wife to find it. He was able to exonerate himself before it could happen, but he clearly received the message to leave John and Cortana alone. On August 30th, 2552, during the Fall of Reach, Halsey accessed Ackerson's private files on Castle Base, where she found records about the "S-III" and "CPOMZ", suggesting Halsey that Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, one of her main collaborators at the SPARTAN-II Program, was involved in Ackerson's SPARTAN program. When she opened the "S-III" file, Halsey found a folder named "KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN", which had records about Castle Base and a survey of Menachite Mountain. This info was later used by Halsey to find the SPARTAN-IIIs on Onyx, which she had previously discovered about one year before, although not fully. She had also encountered Noble Team, which was almost exclusively comprised of SPARTAN-IIIs with the exception of Jorge-052. Battle of Earth .]] During the Covenant's invasion in the Sol system, Ackerson was forced to leave the UNSC Security Council and be assigned to the frontlines thanks to Cortana's hacking of his system, and was assigned to lead Marine forces on Mars. At the Battle of Mare Erythraeum in November 2552, the men and women under his command fought with all they could, but majority of them were killed. Ackerson himself was captured by the jiralhanae Shipmaster Lepidus, who harmed and interrogated him aboard the Triumphant Declaration, the flagship of the small Fleet of Furious Redemption. Ackerson then told Lepidus of the Key of Osanalan, faking it was a forerunner relic located in Cleveland. After that, he told Lepidus to order his forces to leave his brother alive duo to his knowledge of the key. This led to the Battle of Cleveland, where the Covenant invaded but did not destroy the city. Death Once Ruwan discovered about the Key of Osanalan, he devised a plan to take down the Harbinger of Piety and the Minister of Inquisition, though at the cost of his own life. After Inquisition's death and the destruction of the Piety, the Covenant realized the Key of Osanalan was not real. When Lepidus approached Ackerson to kill him, the colonel used his last moments to mock the Covenant, stating that their arrogance would lead to their defeat in the war. Lepidus then decapitated Ackerson with his bare hands, saying that the Covenant's faith is what would guide them to victory. Legacy Before his confirmed death, Vice Admiral Paragonsky planned to have Ackerson assigned to the SPARTAN-IV Program alongside Dr. Halsey. After his death, his name was placed in the Voi Memorial, in 2553. With sincerity and spite, Halsey told Paragonsky Ackerson died a hero. Personality Ackerson was cunning and ruthless, often mixing his own, personal glory with humanitarian goals. While his idea of creating the SPARTAN-III Program was based around "trading lives for time", he also sought to use it as a way of outsmarting and outdoing his personal enemy, Dr. Catherine Halsey. Savage and misguided, he emphasized his own petty revenge before the security of humanity - during the field testing of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V, he attempted to cause the death of SPARTAN-II John-117 and the Auton synthetic Cortana with numerous weapons and ODSTs. He was incredibly arrogant and condescending to his fellow operatives at the Office of Naval Intelligence, no matter their position or rank, such as Major General Nicolas Strauss. An enemy of Dr. Halsey, he enjoyed mocking and humiliating her in front of others, as well as her SPARTAN-II Program, whom he saw with discontempt. During the debriefing of the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, at Camp Hathcock, Ackerson openly ridiculed John-117 in the front others, which led to the ire of Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood, who called the SPARTAN-IIs and Halsey "heroes of humanity". Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps officers (Earth-5875) Category:ONI operatives (Earth-5875) Category:Ackerson family (Earth-5875) Category:Military Personnel Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Created by Draft227